Attention, Please!
by akane miyuki
Summary: "Hei sensei, aku juga butuh perhatian lebih loh.." / Chapter 2 updated / COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, Please!**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Attention, Please! © akane miyuki**

 **Pairing: Karasuma x Karma**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi, 28 tahun, laki - laki, lajang, incaran para wanita muda maupun tua, mapan dan dewasa. Intinya, ia menjadi sebuah figur kekasih idaman.

Sebenarnya Karasuma tak peduli dengan semua hal itu, tentang statusnya, umurnya, bahkan ke-popularitas-an yang ia miliki, ia hanya ingin fokus pada misi pembunuhan yang sudah di tugaskan kepadanya, misi pembunuhan yang malah membuatnya menjadi seorang guru olahraga di kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Akabane Karma bolos lagi?" Akabane Karma bukanlah murid yang bisa di katakan baik, ia sering membolos, berkelahi dan melakukan kejahilan - kejahilan yang membuat para guru sengit kepadanya. Pengecualian untuk Karasuma, ini pengalaman pertamanya menjadi seorang guru, oleh karena itu Karasuma berfikir bahwa sikap Karma itu bisa di katakan normal - normal saja.

"Iya, Karasuma-sensei.. ini sudah yang ke 3 kali nya dalam pelajaran olahraga.." ujar Maehara, Karasuma mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, biarkan saja.. hari ini kita lanjutkan latihan yang kemarin." Karma tak pernah sekalipun di bentak atau di marahi oleh Karasuma, Karma menyadari hal itu dan mencoba bolos di jam pelajaran Karasuma, untuk membuatnya kesal.

Ya, hal itu pun tak berhasil dan membuat Karma kebingungan. Ketika Karma bertemu dengan Karasuma di koridor sekolah, mereka tak saling sapa dan berlalu begitu saja, Karasuma juga tak mempedulikan hal itu. "Nee, Nagisa-kun.. apakah Karasuma-sensei mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku membolos jam olahraga?" Tanya Karma pada Nagisa yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Err.. kurasa tidak, Karma-kun.. tapi sebaiknya kau jangan bolos jam olahraga lagi.. dan juga, kurasa Karasuma-sensei agak terganggu dengan ketidakhadiran dirimu.." Karma memberikan cengiran nakal seperti biasanya. "Hmm, akan kupikir pikir lagi~ terimakasih Nagisa-kun." Nagisa menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Karma.

"Agak terganggu.. ya?" gumam Karma ketika sudah agak jauh.

* * *

"Hari ini Akabane Karma juga bolos lagi?" Karasuma bertanya setelah usai mengabsen murid - muridnya, dan lagi lagi Karma tak ada di tempat. Karasuma sampai bingung kenapa Karma hanya bolos di pelajarannya saja. Karasuma khawatir kalau Karma tak menyukai pelajaran olahraga dan malah menyukai pelajaran berkelahi. Sayangnya kelas 3-E tak menyediakan pelajaran macam itu.

"Iya, Karasuma-sensei.. akhir akhir ini Karma-kun sering membolos pada jam pelajaran olahraga.." ujar Nagisa, Karasuma menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apakah Akabane Karma ada bicara sesuatu tentang pelajaran ini? Tentang ketidaknyamanannya?" Nagisa menggeleng, "Kurasa Karma-kun tak mengatakan apapun." Karasuma menghela nafas panjang, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan dulu pelajaran olahraga ini, nanti aku akan bicara dengan Karma agar dia tak membolos lagi." Seluruh murid kelas 3-E mengangguk paham lalu melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah Karasuma duga, Karma melewati koridor yang sama seperti hari hari biasa, Karasuma pun memanggil Karma yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa kotak susu stroberi.

"Karma, kemari sebentar." Pintanya.

"Oh, ada apa Karasuma-sensei?" Tanya Karma berjalan mendekati Karasuma seakan akan tak terjadi apapun, bahkan ia tak merasa bersalah sekalipun.

"Karma, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau selalu membolos di jam olahraga?" Karasuma langsung bicara ke intinya, Karma menggedikkan kedua bahunya dan menancapkan sedotan pada kotak susu _strawberry_ yang di bawanya. "Bukan apa apa, hanya ingin membolos saja.." ujarnya dengan nada cuek, kemudian ia menempelkan ujung sedotan pada mulutnya. Menyedot cairan manis itu yang kemudian menyapa tenggorokannya.

"Apakah kau tak suka dengan materi yang kuberikan? Atau kau tak suka dengan pelajaran olahraga? Katakan saja Karma." Paksa Karasuma pada Karma, Karma melirik kearah Karasuma. "Nee, sensei.. ada beberapa orang yang aku kagumi di sekolah ini.." alis kanan Karasuma terangkat.

"Pembicaraan ini tak sesuai pembicaraan awal—"

"—Dan salah satunya adalah kau, sensei." Karasuma heran.

"Hah?" Karma mengangguk polos, memandang Karasuma dengan tatapan penuh kode, namun Karasuma yang tentunya tidak pernah merasakan cinta - cintaan masa muda tak tahu akan kode-kodean cinta penuh misteri itu. Ironis sekali, Karma.

"Aku hargai kekagumanmu akan aku itu, Karma.. tapi tak seharusnya kau membolos pada saat jam pelajaranku terus, kau ingin lulus dengan nilai bagus bukan? Pelajaranku juga mempengaruhi nilaimu, Karma. Apakah hal ini ada kaitannya dengan rasa kagummu terhadapku?" Karma mengangguk mengerti, namun tatapannya menuju kearah lain.

"Karma, apakah kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Karasuma sekali lagi, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari yang di ajak bicara. Karma menatap Karasuma dan mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Sungguh, aku harap kau bisa jujur kenapa kau selalu menghindariku."

"Karasuma-sensei, aku ingin mendapat pengertianmu dan perhatianmu." Karma menghalangi Karasuma yang baru saja akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karma, Karasuma kembali dan berdiri tegap di hadapan Karma.

"Aku suka sensei." Seakan di hantam batu keras, kepala Karasuma pusing. Seorang murid laki laki baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Karma tersenyum manis membalas ekspresi bingung di wajah Karasuma kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha~ tentu saja sensei akan kaget, maaf ya. Bercandaku keterlaluan.. tapi aku benar benar suka sensei kok, kutunggu jawaban sensei besok." Karma berjalan membelakangi Karasuma, meninggalkan Karasuma yang bengong sendirian. Karasuma sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Karma pergi.

Karma berjalan cepat, perlahan berumah menjadi sebuah pelarian.

Dan tanpa sadar, pipinya sendiri bersemu merah.

 **Owari (?)**

 **A/N: sampah banget ya 8')) maapkeun uhuk.**

 **Aku cinta KaraKaru.. sangat cinta 8'))**

 **Dijadiin MC gak ya 8') lagian endingnya gantung. Yasyudahlah, MC aja lagi. #kebanyakamMC**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat sangat sangat diterima.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention, Please!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously on the first chapter:**

" _ **Ahaha~ tentu saja sensei akan kaget, maaf ya. Bercandaku keterlaluan.. tapi aku benar benar suka sensei kok, kutunggu jawaban sensei besok." Karma berjalan membelakangi Karasuma, meninggalkan Karasuma yang bengong sendirian. Karasuma sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Karma pergi.**_

 _ **Karma berjalan cepat, perlahan berumah menjadi sebuah pelarian.**_

 _ **Dan tanpa sadar, pipinya sendiri bersemu merah.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Karasuma selalu kepikiran. Akabane Karma tak bisa lepas dari benaknya setiap saat. Selalu saja nama Akabane Karma yang terlintas pertama setiap kali Karasuma beraktivitas. Karma membuatnya penasaran, sangat pernasaran. Bahkan setiap pelajaran olahraga dan latihan fisik, bayang-bayang Karma selalu menghantuinya.

"Karasuma-sensei? Kau sakit?" Megu bertanya khawatir, menghampiri guru tampan itu.

"Tidak, Kataoka. Ada apa?" Megu menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Karasuma kembali.

"Akhir-akhir ini Karasuma-sensei suka melamun ketika latihan, Kayano juga bilang kalau wajah Karasuma-sensei sering sekali terlihat merah belakangan ini.. kami khawatir kalau sensei sedang sakit atau apapun itu." Megu menjelaskan, Karasuma bahkan tak menyadari keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Ah, rupanya Karma sudah membuatnya sakit parah, ya.

* * *

Karma sekarang selalu menghadiri jam-jam pelajaran Karasuma, tak pernah lagi terlihat titik berwarna merah pada buku absen Karasuma di deretan nama Akabane Karma. Karasuma bangga, di sisi lain juga galau.

Iya lah, baru saja di 'tembak' anak didiknya, bagaimana suasana tidak canggung? Biarpun begitu, Karasuma tetap bersikap professional dan member pembelajaran seperti biasanya.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Bukanlah seharusnya Ia memberi jawaban pada Karma beberapa hari yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa Ia melupakannya?

"Tadaomi-sensei." Karasuma berjengkit mendengar namanya dipanggil—nama kecilnya. Ketika Karasuma menoleh, surai merah di hadapannya tersenyum lebar, lebih tulus dari biasanya—menunggu respon Karasuma berikutnya, mungkin.

"Akabane." Karasuma berdiri tegap menghadap Karma, sepertinya Karma tak suka respon tersebut, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cemberut.

"Kau tak boleh sembarangan memanggil nama kecil ku seperti itu." Karasuma berusaha menasihati, namun Karma malah membuang wajahnya kearah lain, sebal. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Apa salahnya? Memangnya tak boleh ya, memanggil nama kecil orang yang aku suka?" ketika Karasuma menatap wajah Karma saat itu juga, Karasuma tahu bahwa Karma serius. Serius menyukainya.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Karma tak menyangka hari akan segera berganti lagi secepat ini, sepertinya hari ini akan Ia lewati lagi tanpa jawaban dari Karasuma tentang pernyataan cintanya.

Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Ia tak butuh jawaban, tapi tetap saja butuh kepastian, iya 'kan?

Seperti ini saja terus, Karma tidak keberatan. Menunggu tentu bukan suatu hal yang mudah, aplagi baginya yang sangat tidak sabaran. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Karma bersiap-siap mengemas barangnya untuk segera pulang.

"Karma, ayo pulang bersama!" Kayano menghampiri, berjalan di samping Karma dengan ceria, menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Karma dan itu terlihat manis sekali. Karma tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap Kayano yang seperti ini.

"Maaf, Kayano-chan. Aku ingin pulang sendirian, kau pulang dengan yang lain saja, oke? Lalu aku janji, besok kita bisa pulang bersama." Tolak Karma secara halus, Kayano sempat mengeluh namun Ia patuh saja.

Ketika Karma akan turun melewati hutan, ada lagi yang memanggilnya, kali ini suara yang sangat familiar. "Akabane, tunggu."

"Sensei?" Karma menghentikan langkahnya, Karasuma sedang berjalan mendekati Karma. Wajah Karasuma serius seperti biasanya, sepertinya hari ini pun, pernyataan Karma akan digantung lagi.

"Ada apa Tada—Karasuma-sensei?" hampir saja keceplosan ingin memanggil nama kecil Karasuma. Karasuma berdiri tepat di hadapan Karma, tak bicara apa-apa.

Karma mendengus. "Kalau Karasuma-sensei tak ingin bicara, aku ingin pulang saja ya?" ucap Karma, namun Karasuma menahannya. Lengan Karma di cengkeramnya erat. Karasuma rupanya tak menahan diri dalam mencengkeram.

"Maaf." Ah ya, Karasuma juga manusia yang punya kesadaran. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Akabane, soal pernyataan cintamu—"

"Oh, itu? Kalau sensei tak mau menjawabnya, silahkan saja. Aku tak akan menghindar lagi, ah. Malah sepertinya sensei yang menghindar, iya 'kan?" telak, hati Karasuma terpukul. Namun sudah Ia putuskan untuk memberikan Karma jawaban pada hari ini, Ia tak ingin menunda-nunda lagi.

"Akabane." Karasuma melanjutkan.

"Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu memikirkan baik kata-katamu sampai paras jahilmu tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku, seakan-akan kau menghantuiku siang dan malam." Karma terkekeh.

"Maaf karena telah menjadi hantumu, sensei." Hati Karma, entah kenapa merasa tenang ketika bersama dengan Karasuma. Oh, inikah yang namanya kekuatan cinta?

Namun Karasuma belum selesai bicara.

"Kau pun akhir-akhir ini selalu masuk kelasku, aku sangat bangga sebagai seorang guru." Karasuma tersenyum hangat.

"Namun, yah.. kau tahu 'kan? Sebagai seorang guru, aku juga dipaksa untuk mengikuti peraturan-peraturan sekolah yang ada tentang guru dan murid." Karma tahu, pembicaraan ini akan menuju kemana.

"Jadi, maaf. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ya, Karma sudah siap dengan segalan jawaban yang ada. Karma menunduk, tersenyum getir.

"Setidaknya.. tidak di lingkungan sekolah."

"Hah?" Karma tidak jadi sedih, kembali Ia menatap Karasuma.

Pernyataan terakhir Karasuma sempat membuat Karma terkejut dan membatu. Oke, dia tidak jadi tahu pembicaraan ini akan menuju kemana.

"Akabane Karma, jam 3 sore nanti, di taman kota, ulangi pernyataan cinta mu di sana, karena kita tak berstatus sebagai guru dan murid diluar sekolah, hal itu diperbolehkan. Bukankah begitu?" senyuman Karasuma di akhir kalimat, betul-betul membuat Karma semakin jatuh hati.

 **CHAPTER 2/2**

 **END.**

 **A/N: Ya, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhir, dariku cukup segini saja, mungkin emang masih banyak kesalahan, chapter 2 ini sudah kucek 2 kali, semoga gak ada kesalahan yang menyangkut.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk para pembaca di depan sana #peluksatusatu**

 _ **Lastly, mind to leave a review?**_

 **Salam homo,**

 **Akane miyuki.**


End file.
